plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Buckethead Zombie/Gallery
This is the gallery for Buckethead Zombie. ''Plants vs. Zombies Magnet.jpg|A bucket stolen by Magnet-shroom bsus.JPG|Buckethead Zombies in Vasebreaker Zombie bucket1.png|Undamaged bucket Zombie_bucket2.png|First bucket degrade Bucket almost destroyed.png|Second bucket degrade Ducky Bucky.jpg|A Ducky Tube Buckethead Zombie Buckethead Zombie.png|HD Buckethead Zombie File:NoStainBucketheadZombieHD.png|Another HD Buckethead Zombie (Note that the bucket is stainless) DS Buckethead Zombie.png|Buckethead Zombie on DS version BucketheadZombieDS.png|Another Buckethead Zombie in the DS version Strange Buckethead.png|A strange looking Buckethead Zombie BucketheadSeedPacket.png|Buckethead Zombie seed packet BucketheadIphone.jpg|Buckethead Zombie seed packet in iPhone version Bucketbh.PNG|Buckethead Zombie at Night buckethead 1st degrade.png|Buckethead Zombie's first degrade (after 19 shots) buckethead 2nd degrade.png|Buckethead Zombie's second degrade (after 37 shots) Hij.PNG|Buckethead Zombie's first degrade (after 19 shots) at Night Hijj.PNG|Buckethead Zombie's second degrade (after 37 shots) at Night FROZENBUCKETHEAD.PNG|Chilled Buckethead Zombie BucketheadFrozen1.PNG|Chilled Buckethead Zombie's first degrade (after 19 shots) BucketHead frozen 2nd degrade.png|Chilled Buckethead Zombie's second degrade (after 37 shots) Bucketheadhypno.png|A hypnotized Buckethead Zombie Bucket Online.png|Online Almanac entry FutureBucketheadZombie.png|A Buckethead Zombie with future glasses MoustacheBucketheadZombie.png|Moustache Buckethead Zombie MoustacheBucketheadZombieDegrade1.png|Moustache Buckethead Zombie's first degrade MoustacheBucketheadZombieDegrade2.png|Moustache Buckethead Zombie's second degrade Dddw.png|Buckethead Zombie biting a cardboard Sunflower Z5 - Kopya (4).png|Earlier Buckethead Zombie design awsomepupic.jpg|Buckethead Zombie in trailer 175px-Adventure_chapters_boss_05.png|Buckethead Zombie Card Bucketheadzombie.png|Buckethead Zombie eating a cardboard Wall-nut Buttered_Buckethead.jpg|Buttered Buckethead Zombie Shot_013.png|Buckethead Zombie about to be killed by a Giant Wall-nut SBkJava.png|Buckethead Zombie in Java version Bk1st.png|1st degrade e3rScreenshot_9.png|2nd degrade REFScreenshot_10.png|Being frozen by Snow Pea Screenshot_4edfvui.png|Icon Disgustedbucket.png|Buckethead Zombie after biting a Garlic Plants vs. Zombies 2 General DefeatBucketZ.jpg|Repeatable quest Buckethead Zombie Buckethead Zombie Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry Buckethead Zombie Icon2.png|Almanac icon HD_Buckethead_Zombie.png|HD Buckethead Zombie Buckethead.jpg|Buckethead Zombie 1stDegradeB.jpg|Buckethead Zombie's first degrade 2ndDegradeB.jpg|Buckethead Zombie's second degrade BucketheadLoseBucket.jpg|Buckethead Zombie losing his bucket Basic Zombies about to step on a Potato Mine.jpg|Buckethead Zombie two squares away from a Potato Mine, along with Basic Zombie Buttered Buckethead2.jpg|Buttered Buckethead Zombie tutorial_armor2.png|Hypnotized Buckethead Zombie Faint bucket.png|A fainted Buckethead Zombie Apple_Mortar_Ad.png|Buckethead Zombie in an advertisement for Apple Mortar Screenshot_2016-10-01-12-36-09.png|Another advertisement featuring Buckethead Zombie and Apple Mortar 1bucketneon.PNG|A Buckethead Zombie in Neon Mixtape Tour Lawn of Doom Buckethead Zombie HDBucketheadCostume.png|HD Lawn of Doom Buckethead Zombie RaCkFeF.png|A group of Halloween Buckethead zombies in a Halloween Piñata Party 1hypnobuckethall.PNG|Hypnotized Lawn of Doom Buckethead Zombie Bucket first degrade.png|Lawn of Doom Buckethead Zombie first degrade Bucket second degrade.png|Lawn of Doom Buckethead Zombie second degrade 1stolenbuckethall.PNG|A Magnet-shroom that stole a bucket from a Lawn of Doom Buckethead Zombie Food Fight Buckethead Zombie Bucketgiving.png|HD Food Fight Buckethead Fall Buckethead.png|Food Fight Buckethead Zombie Black Friday Sale.PNG|Food Fight Buckethead Zombie in the advertisement of the Black Friday Sale Feastivus Buckethead Zombie feastivus_armor2.png|HD Feastivus Buckethead Zombie Stolen Feastivus Bucket.png|Magnet-shroom stole a bucket from a Feastivus Buckethead Feastivus Buckethead Degrade1.jpg|Feastivus Buckethead Zombie's first degrade Feastivus Buckethead Degrade 2.jpg|Feastivus Buckethead Zombie's second degrade Valenbrainz Buckethead Zombie Buckets-doesnt-matter.png|HD Valenbrainz Buckethead ValenbrainzBucketheadButtered.png|Buttered Valenbrainz Buckethead ValenbrainzBucketheadPoisoned.png|Poisoned Valenbrainz Buckethead ValenbrainzBucketheadHypnotized.png|Hypnotized Valenbrainz Buckethead Luck O' the Buckethead Zombie Luck_O'_the_Buckethead_Zombie_HD.png|HD Luck O' the Buckethead LuckOtheZombiesAd.jpg |A Buckethead Zombie in its Luck O' the Zombie costume in the advertisement of Luck O' the Zombie 2019 Springening Buckethead Zombie Spring armor2.png|HD Spring Buckethead BucketheadEaster Char.PNG|Buckethead Zombie Easter costume Screenshot 2015-04-08-00-56-03-1.png|Magnet-shroom stole a bucket from a Springening Buckethead 1bucketeasterhypno.PNG|Hypnotized Springening Buckethead SpringeningBucketheadVase.jpg|Springening Buckethead Zombie hidden in a vase ShrunkenSpringeningBuckethead.jpg|Shrunken Springening Buckethead Zombie Summer Nights Buckethead Zombie Summer_Buckethead.png|HD Summer Nights Buckethead Zombie SummerNightsBucketheadButtered.jpg|Buttered Summer Nights Buckethead SummerNightsBucketheadStalled.jpg|under Stallia's effect SummerNightsBucketheadVase.jpg|Summer Nights Buckethead in a vase Big Brainz Buckethead Big Brainz Buckethead Zombie.jpg|Big Brainz Buckethead Zombie Dead Big Brainz Buckethead Zombie.jpg|A dead Big Brainz Buckethead Burnt Big Brainz Buckethead Zombie.jpg|A burnt Big Brainz Buckethead Zombie Glowing Big Brainz Buckethead Zombie.jpg|A glowing Big Brainz Buckethead Zombie Poisoned Big Brainz Buckethead Zombie.jpg|Poisoned Big Brainz Buckethead Zombie Buckethead Mummy Buckethead Mummy Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry Buckethead Mummy Icon2.png|Almanac icon Buckethead Mummy.jpg|Buckethead Mummy First MummyB Degrade.jpg|Buckethead Mummy's first degrade Second MummyB Degrade.jpg|Buckethead Mummy's second degrade Leidjk.jpg|A fainted Buckethead Mummy Screenshot_2014-08-25-12-31-16-1.png|Magnet-shroom stole a bucket from a Buckethead Mummy bucketbeta.png|HD Beta Buckethead Mummy Zombie mummy_armor2.png|Hypnotized Buckethead Mummy Buttered Buckethead Mummy.jpg|Buttered Buckethead Mummy 0000334097.png|HD Buckethead Mummy Zombieegypt bucket animated.gif|Idle animation (animated) GargantuarSmash.png|A Buckethead Mummy getting smashed by a hypnotized Mummified Gargantuar BucketheadMummyateyourbrain.jpg|Buckethead Mummy eating the player's brain Frozen Buckethead eating brains.PNG|A frozen Buckethead Mummy with the first degrade eating the players brains 1mummybucket.PNG|A Buckethead Mummy in Neon Mixtape Tour Buckethead Pirate Buckethead Pirate Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry Buckethead Pirate Icon2.png|Almanac icon Buckethead Pirate.jpg|Buckethead Pirate BucketheadPirateFirstDegrade.PNG|Buckethead Pirate's first degrade Buckethead Pirate Degrade 2.jpg|Buckethead Pirate's second degrade FaintedPirateBucket.jpeg|A fainted Buckethead Pirate File:BucketheadPirateConceptArt.png|Concept art of the Pirate Buckethead Zombie Screenshot 2014-08-25-12-58-23-1.png|Magnet-shroom stole a bucket from a Buckethead Pirate pirate_armor2.png|Hypnotized Buckethead Pirate Buttered_Buckethead_Pirate.jpg|Buttered Buckethead Pirate Buckethead Pirate.png|HD Buckethead Zombie LotsofBucketheadPirates.jpg|A horde of Buckethead Pirates Buckethead Cowboy Buckethead Cowboy Icon2.png|Almanac icon Buckethead Cowboy.jpg|Buckethead Cowboy Buckethead Cowboy Degrade 1.jpg|Buckethead Cowboy's first degrade BucketheadCowboyFirstDegrade.PNG|Buckethead Cowboy's second degrade FaintedCowboyBucket.jpeg|A fainted Buckethead Cowboy Screenshot 2014-08-25-15-01-03-1.png|Magnet-shroom stole a bucket from a Buckethead Cowboy cowboy_armor2.png|Hypnotized Buckethead Cowboy Buttered_Buckethead_Cowboy.jpg|Buttered Buckethead Cowboy Buckethead Cowboy eating.png|Buckethead Cowboy eating bucketboiii.png|Buckethead Cowboy in a Big Wave Beach Piñata Party HD Cowboy Buckethead Zombie.png|HD Cowboy Buckethead Future Buckethead Zombie Future Buckethead Zombie Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry Future Buckethead Zombie Icon2.png|Zombie's Almanac icon Future buckethead.png|Future Buckethead Zombie Future Buckethead Degrade 1.jpg|Future Buckethead's first degrade Future Buckethead Degrade 2.jpg|Future Buckethead's second degrade Fainted Future Buckethead.jpg|A fainted Future Buckethead Future BucketHed Zombie packet.png|Future Buckethead Zombie seed packet Screenshot 2014-08-25-14-49-55-1.png|Magnet-shroom stole a bucket from a Future Buckethead Zombie future_armor2.png|Hypnotized Future Buckethead Zombie Buttered_Future_Buckethead.jpg|Buttered Future Buckethead Zombie HD Future Buckethead.png|HD Future Buckethead FutureBucketheadinWildWest.jpg|Future Buckethead in Wild West Buckethead Peasant Buckethead Peasant Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry part 1 Buckethead Peasant Almanac Entry Part 2.png|Almanac entry part 2 Buckethead Peasant Icon2.png|Buckethead Peasant's Almanac icon Peasant buckethead.png|Buckethead Peasant Peasanthead.png|HD Buckethead Peasant Buckethead Peasant Degrade 1.jpg|Buckethead Peasant's first degrade Buckethead Peasant Degrade 2.jpg|Buckethead Peasant's second degrade Fainted Buckethead Peasant.jpg|A fainted Buckethead Peasant IMG_1889622225611.jpeg|A hypnotized Buckethead Peasant Screenshot 2014-08-25-13-20-43-1.png|Magnet-shroom stole a bucket from a Buckethead Peasant dark_armor2.png|Hypnotized Buckethead Peasant Buttered_Buckethead_Peasant.jpg|Buttered Buckethead Peasant Sun buckey.png|A frozen Buckethead Peasant affected by Sun Bean Pompadour Buckethead Screenshot_2015-05-21-18-40-55.png|Almanac entry part 1 Screenshot_2015-05-21-18-41-01.png|Almanac entry part 2 IMG_0007.jpg|Almanac icon Pompadour Buckethead.jpg|Pompadour Buckethead Beach Magnet-shroom.jpg|Magnet-shroom stole a bucket from a Pompadour/Bikini Buckethead Pompadour Buckethead Degrade 1.jpg|Pompadour Buckethead's first degrade Pompadour Buckethead Degrade 2.jpg|Pompadour Buckethead's second degrade Hypnotized Pompadour Buckethead.jpg|Hypnotized Pompadour Buckethead Fainted Pompadour Buckethead.jpg|A fainted Pompadour Buckethead Buttered_Pompadour_Buckethead.jpg|Buttered Pompadour Buckethead Pompadour Buckethead kelp2.jpg|A Pompadour Buckethead Zombie with kelps (Low tides only) HD Pompadour Buckethead.png|HD Pompadour Buckethead PotioneffectedPompadourBuckethead.jpg|Boosted Pompadour Buckethead PompadourBucket.png|Another HD Pompadour Buckethead Bikini Buckethead Screenshot_2015-05-21-18-41-15.png|Almanac entry part 1 Screenshot_2015-05-21-18-41-22.png|Almanac entry part 2 Bikini Buckethead.jpg|Buckethead Bikini IMG_0008.jpg|Almanac icon Hypnotized Bikini Buckethead.jpg|Hypnotized Bikini Buckethead Bikini Buckethead Degrade 1.jpg|Buckethead Bikini's first degrade Bikini Buckethead Degrade 2.jpg|Buckethead Bikini's second degrade Fainted Bikini Buckethead.jpg|A fainted Buckethead Bikini Beach Magnet-shroom.jpg|Magnet-shroom stole a bucket from a Pompadour/Bikini Buckethead Buttered_Bikini_Buckethead.jpg|Buttered Bikini Buckethead UPftEJi.jpg|A Buckethead Bikini Zombie with kelps (Low tides only) bikini bucket kelp2.png|Bikini Buckethead's second degrade with kelps Hard-bikini.png|HD Bikini Buckethead Cave Buckethead Zombie Cave Buckethead.jpg|Cave Buckethead Zombie IMG_0009.jpg|Almanac icon Cave Buckethead Degrade 1.jpg|Cave Buckethead Zombie's first degrade Cave Buckethead Degrade 2.jpg|Cave Buckethead Zombie's second degrade Sem título5.jpg|Hypnotized Cave Buckethead Zombie Cave Buckethead Magnet-shroom.jpg|Magnet-shroom stole a bucket from a Cave Buckethead Zombie Fainted Cave Buckethead.jpg|A fainted Cave Buckethead Zombie Cave Buckethead in the Ice.png|A frozen Cave Buckethead Zombie in Frostbite Caves Buttered_Cave_Buckethead.jpg|Buttered Cave Buckethead Zombie Screenshot_2015-05-21-18-41-36.png|Almanac entry part 1 Screenshot_2015-05-21-18-41-47.png|Almanac entry part 2 iceage_armor2.png|HD Cave Buckethead Zombie Buckethead Adventurer Zombie Adventurer Buckethead Zombie.PNG|HD Buckethead Adventurer Zombie Zombug carrying a Buckethead.png|A Bug Zombie carrying a Buckethead Adventurer Zombie Screenshot_2015-06-03-11-51-42.png|Almanac entry LostBucketIcon.png|Almanac icon BucketLCdegrade1.jpg|Buckethead Adventurer Zombie's first degrade BucketLCdegrade2.jpg|Buckethead Adventurer Zombie's second degrade Buckethead Adventurer Zombie (Carrying Plant Food).PNG|An glowing Buckethead Adventurer Zombie Without title3.jpg|A hypnotized Buckethead Adventurer Zombie 2015-10-19 at 10-10-33.png|Buckethead Adventurer Zombie without his hand (glitch) 2015-10-20 at 08-56-07.png|Non-degrade bucket on the lawn (caused by instant-kills or Shadow-shroom in the international version) Fainted LC buckethead.PNG|A fainted Buckethead Adventurer Zombie Buttered_LC_Buckethead.jpg.jpg|A Buttered Buckethead Adventurer Zombie Buckethead Adventurer Zombie.png|Another HD Buckethead Adventurer Zombie HypnotizedBucketheadeatingaSurfboard.jpg|Hypnotized Buckethead Adventurer Zombie eating a surfboard Neon Buckethead 80s Buckethead.png|HD Neon Buckethead Almanac eighties armor2.png|Almanac entry Neon Buckethead Zombie almanac icon.png|Almanac icon nyan buckethead.png|Neon Buckethead affected by Glitter Zombie neon buckethead 1.png|Neon Buckethead's first degrade neon buckethead 2.png|Neon Buckethead's second degrade Faint bucket NMT.png|A fainted Neon Buckethead ThreeNeonBucketheads.jpg|Three Neon Bucketheads in the seed selection (Rare) PotioneffectedNeonBuckethead.jpg|Boosted Neon Buckethead Jurassic Buckethead Dino armor2.png|HD Jurassic Buckethead JurassicBucketheadAlmanac.png|Almanac entry Primal zombies.jpg|Jurassic Buckethead, along with Jurassic Conehead Zombie and Jurassic Fossilhead Faint JM bucket.png|A fainted Jurassic Buckethead Jurassic_Buckethead_eating_brains.png|Jurassic Buckethead eating the player's brain JurassicBucketheadsonSandstorm.jpg|Jurassic Bucketheads on the sandstorms Chinese version Buckethead Mummy BucketheadMummyZombieTCLPCHINESEThing.png|In-game warning when the player first encounters him on Ancient Egypt - Day 2 Bikini Buckethead Bikini_Buckethead's_icon.jpeg|Bikini Buckethead's icon that appears when about to play a level including her (pre v2.0.0) Bikini_Buckethead's_Level_2_icon.jpeg|Bikini Buckethead's icon that appears when about to play a level including it at Level 2(pre- v2.0.0) Bikini_Buckethead's_Level_3_icon.jpeg|Bikini Buckethead's icon that appears when about to play a level including it at Level 3 (pre-2.0.0) Buckethead Kongfu Zombie Buckethead Kung-Fu Zombie Almanac Entry.PNG|Almanac entry Buckethead Kung-Fu Zombie Almanac Icon.PNG|Almanac icon 185px-Screenshot 2014-02-07-21-44-15.png|Buckethead Kongfu Zombie kungfu_armor2.png|HD Kongfu Buckethead Zombie BucketheadKongfuShrunk.png|A shrunken Buckethead Kongfu Zombie Buckethead Monk Zombie Buckethead Monk Zombie Almanac Entry.PNG|Almanac entry Buckethead Monk Zombie Almanac Icon.PNG|Almanac icon Chaolin.png|Buckethead Monk Zombie A_butter_Buckethead_Monk_Zombie.PNG|Buttered Buckethead Monk Zombie kungfu_monk_armor1.png|HD Buckethead Monk Zombie Screenshot_2018-03-12-13-54-01-1.png|Hypnotized Buckethead Monk Zombie BucketheadMonkShrunk.png|A shrunken Buckethead Monk Zombie Buckethead Pilot Zombie HDCastleBuckethead.png|HD Buckethead Pilot Zombie Sky_City_Buckethead_Zombie_Almanac_Entry.PNG|Almanac entry Wasabi Burnt Pilot Buckethead.jpg|a Buckethead Pilot Zombie burnt by an upgraded Wasabi Whip Buckethead Labor Zombie STEAM_ARMOR2.png|HD Buckethead Labor Zombie Buckethead Labor Almanac.png|Almanac entry BucketheadLaborZombieShrunk.png|A shrunken Buckethead Labor Zombie Plants vs. Zombies Online'' PVZOL PF Mummy Buckethead Zombie.png|A glowing Buckethead Mummy Zombie terracotta_bucket.jpg|Terracotta Buckethead buckethinegypt.PNG|A bunch of Sergeant Bucketheads in Ancient Egypt (Endless mode only) PVZOL QSHM Buckethead Zombie.png|Terracotta Buckethead BAMBOOCAGEPF.png|Terracotta Buckethead Zombie's second degrade Others BucketheadMummyPlush.jpg|A Buckethead Mummy plush (note that it's all covered and bandages, has red eyes and has sharp teeth) Pirate Seas Zombies Toys.jpg|Buckethead Pirate among with other Pirate Seas as toys Wild West Zombies toys.jpg|Buckethead Cowboy among other Wild West zombies as toys PVZ2_ZombieUGift@3x.png|Feastivus Buckethead Zombie's head as a sticker in Plants vs. Zombies Stickers